1. Field of the Invention
The scope of the invention resides in the construction and application of piezoelectric contrivances in quantitative analytic processes ranging from microelectrophoretic measurement to laser doppler spectroscopy and in enhanced electro-optical signal processing. The enactment of electro-optical devices of precise wavelength and emission frequencies and of oscillation rates which are properly sequenced to provide the electromotive force necessary for the transduction of exact, well coordinated motion of piezoelectric elements is also disclosed. The piezoelectric elements or their equivalent are designed to form prosthetic devices so constructed as to provide specific motions as in the case of artifical limbs or the like, but without the incorporation of electromechanical devices or gears such as electric motors, hydraulic pumps, solenoids and/or other forms of motivation. Also within the field of invention are ancillary devices which support the operation of the mentioned prosthetic devices and are themselves optical sensory devices for measurement of variances of motion, pressure and temperature, or other sensor categories in the case of pH, ion transport and metabolic monitoring. These devices are located both internal and external to the prosthetic unit confines and may be associated with microcomputer arrays for aggregate integration of data for control functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional piezoelectric means utilized for continuous wave motion suffer from a significant number of inherent drawbacks, related to their structural composition, disposition, and their response characteristics in the particular usage environment. Piezoelectric design parameters derived from the works of Conragan, Holand, Een Nisse and others based on a static or rigid structural configuration of ceramics, metallics or other suitable materials are are known by those skilled in the art. Conventional piezoelectric elements composed of ceramics, metallics or other suitable solid state materials have a multitude of difficulties when utilized as motivators for prosthetic devices in relation to their elasticity, electrode implacement, structural composition and fatigue due to protracted use and other complications arising from the implementation of power.
Alternate piezoelectric structures formed by polyelectrolytic flexible gels actuated by low currents solve problems dealing with elasticity or structural fatigue, inherent in crystalline means as the rigid configuration of piezoelectric means composed of metallics; but are susceptible to variations in acidity, ionic transport, temperture and related processes. The works of Ohmine and Swislow (U.S.N. grant N00014-80-C-500 supported by the office of Navel Research) along with more recent studies conducted by Fanaka, Sun and Nishio at M.I.T., 1981 through 1983 inclusive, provide the basis for low voltage induction piezoelectric polyacrylamide and polystyrene based Gels. The basic advantages of the aforementioned Gels resides in their resilence, differential stress parameters, absolute response time, and that their contractile elements most closely approximate that of the actomyocin complex indigenous to natural musculature. The disadvantages of Gels aside from the fact that their overall performance can be impeded by differences in pH, temperatures, and osmotic pressure is that their overall power output is presently less than ceramic or metallic piezoelectric means. The accessibility of a microcomputer means to control the output parameters of the piezoelectric gels has not been fully exploited; whereas the microcomputer control for prosthetic devices have been long established for electrical motor driven gear/ratio applications, as established by Solomomow and Lyman on the control of artifical limbs VA Contract V101(134) P-330 and hook opening feedback for below elbow amputee N.I.H. grant G M 21430. Microprocessor based control means have been established by Jarisch, Gustafson, Jain and others under contract PFR 7821670 and are indicative of more recent developments in the implementation of microprocessors in the use of prosthetic devices.
Gel based aggregates in aqueous acetone form toxinogens, when placed in close proximity with a viable organic medium, such as blood borne constituents like endocrine, hormonal, or lymphatic substances in addition to dissolved gases or ions and/or other factors.
All of the aforementioned piezoelectric means are insensitive to evoked potentials, neural humoral secretion, or blood borne chemicals, the effects of metabolism and various enzymatic reactions. Other chemical constituents relating to levels of cholesterol, fatty acids, levels of lactic acid, pyruvic acid, which are byproducts of metabolism, and subtle alterations in the ratios of dissolved gases including but not limited to CO.sub.2, O.sub.2, or N.sub.2 do not effect the normal operation of the said piezoelectric or motorized prosthetic devices established in the prior art Methods of laser doppler spectroscopy, microelectrophoresis and electro-optical digitization and enhancement of signals when embodied within the structure of said piezoelectric structures, which if interfaced with a suitable microcomputer would still lack the sensitivity to effectively repond adequately to the needs of the user. The capacity of a prosthetic device to act in a compensatory fashion to reestablish intrinsic conditions is of great importance in the construction and operatof synthetic organ systems. Analytic operations involving signal processing, digital enhancement, laser spectroscopy, or relatered processes are listed in existing art. Examples of existing art are represented by U.S. Patented works, No. 4,538,613 titled Coherent Radiation Beam Coupler System And Method and related Patents and such works as Programming Format and Apparatus for the Improved Coherent Beam Coupler System and Method Pat. No. 4,589,078, Multiple Amplitude Logistic Kinetmatic Emitter XL-10 Simplified Structural Format Ser. No. /522,331 now abandoned, Exotronics Medical Alert Device, Ser. No. /536,195 now abandoned, and exerpts from A Hybrid Mass Action Driver Device: A Simplified Structural Formal Ser. No. /590,283, now abandoned authored by the inventor hereof. Existing piezoelectric materials capable of providing well coordinated, reliable synchroneous motions, compensating for biochemical and electrophysiological disturbances within the users are virtually non-existent for prosthetic devices providing locomotion. Presently the said prosthetic devices are either to bulky and/or are subject to high fault factors arising from the complexity of the prosthesis. Thus there has been a felt but unfulfilled need for the creation of prosthetic units consisting of operative components formed a renewable form of synthetic musculature responsive to the needs of the user and its system.